


money, money, money, must be funny. it’s a rich man’s world.

by jae_sthetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Found Family, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Any Archive Warnings May Apply, Author has no plan, Based on Glitter Force, Boarding School, Character(s) are Communists, Character(s) are Leftists, Communism, Found Family, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Leftism, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stray Kids are Best Friends, Title Subject to Change, Witchcraft, Yang Jeongin | I.N Needs a Hug, inspired by an anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_sthetic/pseuds/jae_sthetic
Summary: What happens when Bang Chan finds a magic book, which tells him that him and his friends are the chosen protectors of the balance in the universe?boarding school + magic auinspired by glitter force(summary subject to change)
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> hello! would like to warn you that since i have chosen “choose not to use archive warnings”, any may apply at any time in the story. atm i do not have any plans other than descriptions of violence, but i will tag them as they come up. trigger warnings will be provided before every chapter. 
> 
> this is inspired by the first few episodes of glitter force. 
> 
> the photos give away more than they seem. 
> 
> the first chapter will be moodboards and basic descriptions of the main characters. 
> 
> i apologize for the weird photo formatting. i am looking into how to properly upload photos. 
> 
> enjoy.

**CHARACTER INTROS**

**Yang Jeongin**

[[jeongin photo]](https://ibb.co/DC7dG2W)

  * _born September 8_


  * son of a rich businessman 


  * A Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



**Kim Seungmin**

[[seungmin picture]](https://ibb.co/kcCBx3t)

  * _born September 22_


  * excellent student


  * B Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



**Lee Felix**

[[felix picture]](https://ibb.co/2yYB2Xv)

  * _born September 15_


  * star athlete


  * A Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



**Han Jisung**

[[jisung picture]](https://ibb.co/dG1vyLK)

  * _born September 14_


  * babysitter and tennis player


  * C Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



**Hwang Hyunjin**

[[hyunjin pictures]](https://ibb.co/qYZwfrV)

  * _born March 20_


  * photographer 


  * BC Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



**Seo Changbin**

[[changbin picture]](https://ibb.co/kcCBx3t)

  * _born August 11_


  * extremely talented musician 


  * BC Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



**Lee Minho**

[[minho picture]](https://ibb.co/qxhg0FH)

  * _born October 25_


  * frequent churchgoer and volunteer at animal shelters


  * A Level threat 


  * warning: do not let looks deceive you 


  * [REDACTED]


  * [REDACTED]



**Bang Chan**

[[chan picture]](https://ibb.co/7VRQh9W)

  * _born October 3_


  * knows too much


  * leader of [REDACTED]


  * AB Level threat


  * [REDACTED]



_There’s more here than you see._


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet chan and changbin. what’s this about a magic book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know if this would count as a trigger, but chan’s mother isn’t the nicest. she doesn’t hurt him but she is quite controlling.

Chan clutched his art bag in his arms as his mother walked him to the principal’s office. The sound of her heels angrily hitting the ground added to Chan’s anxiousness; he didn’t know what to expect. 

Turning the corner, the receptionist waved them over and gave his mother a set of papers to sign. She barely read them before she did, giving the receptionist a contemptuous look before breezing past her. Chan tried to bow and apologize to the lady, but his mother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her. 

Knocking once before opening the door, Chan’s mother strides into the principal’s office. 

_I hope he doesn’t hate me for her._

“Ah, come in! Mrs. Bang, I presume? And Chan?” The principal stood up, bowing before abruptly changing to give her a handshake instead. She put out her hand, bracelets jingling, and accepted his handshake before sitting down. Chan sat in the seat she pulled out beside her. 

“How are you on this fine morning?” the principal asked her. 

“Quite splendidly. How are you?” 

“Quite well! The plans for this school year are coming along amazingly.” 

“That’s good!” Chan’s mother said, but it was quite obvious to Chan that she did not care. “I’ve come today to ask if you could have Chan join the school this fall. I know it’s a bit short notice, but his last school simply won’t do, you see. I am, of course, willing to pay a fee for the late registration…” 

Chan stopped paying attention when they started going through paperwork. He honestly liked his old school, but when his mother found out he had a boyfriend, she decided that she would change his school as a punishment. 

She passed Chan a paper to fill out with his elective choices on it with a hard stare. He knew that she had already gone through the ones she wanted him to take in the car and expected him to write them down accordingly. 

There were three open periods for electives, which was unexpected. His mother had only told him about two of them. She was doubtlessly expecting him to choose her backup choices for the third one. 

He took his time, writing _Latin IV_ and _Business and Marketing III_ for the first two spots, then filling out the spaces for the electives they would choose from if the ones he had originally wanted didn’t fit on his schedule. Finally, he wrote _Art I_ on the third elective space. If she noticed— _which he doubted—_ he would say that he saw that an art credit was needed to graduate and did not have one on record here, since his old school had their art department cut. 

He printed and signed his name on the bottom, passing the paper to his mother for her to do the same. As expected, she did not look any closer at the paper than to find the proper lines to sign on. She put the paper in the pile of paperwork that was slowly growing and went back to flattering the principal. 

Chan felt his restless energy growing by the minute, eventually not being able to stop himself from at least tapping his foot. His mother shot him a murderous glare, but the principal smiled and told him to deliver a note to the receptionist, which he then quickly wrote and folded. 

Chan delivered the note and sat back in his uncomfortable chair, trying not to fidget (and failing miserably). Suddenly, a brisk knock on the door cut through the calm atmosphere of the room, and the receptionist poked her head through. 

“Mr. Kim, he’s waiting.” She said with a smile before softly closing the door. 

The principal— _named Mr. Kim, apparently_ —turned to Chan, saying, “Say, Chan, why don’t you take a tour? I have a nice young man waiting out there for you, I’m sure he would love to show you around anf bring you back by 12:00.” 

Chan nodded, thanking him and pushing in his chair before making his way to the door. The boy, who stood by the receptionist’s desk, talking to her, was a bit shorter than him, which was surprising because Chan was usually one of the shortest boys in his grade. 

The boy turned to him, bowing. “Hello, I’m Seo Changbin, and I’ll be your guide today.” 

Chan bowed in reply, saying, “Thank you, Changbin-ssi. I’m Bang Chan.” 

Changbin led him out of the receptionist’s room after bidding her farewell, turning to him once they were down the hallway. “Where would you like to go first?”

“Where would you like to show me first?” Chan asked in reply. 

_Why was Changbin in school so early? School doesn’t start for another week._

“This way, then, I’ll show you the auditorium.” He turned left. “It was built in…” 

After about an hour of Changbin showing him around most of the buildings, he checked his watch. Since it was only 11:30, Changbin decided to bring him out to the gardens. 

The gardens were large and beautiful, a fountain being the centerpiece of a large painting. They sat for a few minutes without speaking. 

“What’s in your bag, Chan-hyung?” He said, gesturing to his art bag. 

“Oh, it’s my art supplied. Paints and pencils, mainly.” 

“That’s so cool! I can never do visual art, I’m stuck with instruments.” Changbin gushed. They had a conversation for a few minutes about their favorite classical painters and eras. 

“Why don’t you make something real quick, hyung?” Even though Chan knew that it was a bad idea, he decided to do it anyway. Why not?

He got out his brushes and filled his water cup from the fountain, making a simple apple for Changbin. It went on for a few minutes, Chan painting while Changbin watched, before a large wind picked up and knocked over his paper cup, which coincidentally held all of his brushes. When Chan stood up to get them, his bag flew over as well. Luckily, the wind had stopped. 

“Oh, my! I’ll grab the papers, hyung! Make sure none of the brushes get into the creek, you’ll never see them again if they do.” Changbin said before rushing to pick up all of the papers and supplies that had fallen out of Chan’s bag when he had stood up. 

The brushes had rolled past the garden and off a small stoop into the forest. He hopped down, hoping that he didn’t dirty any of his clothes and give his mother a reason to yell at him. 

He quickly picked up the brushes, putting them back into the cup on the side of him. Unfortunately, the wind started again and knocked the cup over again. This time, the brushes fell next to the small creek. 

Chan quickly picked them up and put them in his back pocket after counting. 

_Six. Shit, that’s one too little._

Where had he dropped the last one? He turned around, trying to find the red paintbrush. 

_There it is!_

It was stuck between two of the rocks in the creek. _Just great._

“Chan hyung, hurry up, we need to go soon!” Changbin yelled from above him. 

Chan figured he might as well try to grab the brush. It was his smallest, and he wouldn’t be able to get any new ones any time soon. 

_Not with his mother’s hatred of art._

He went closer to the creek, bending down. It wouldn’t come undone, so he went out a little more to put his back into it. He leaned out, more and more until- 

The rocks came undone and the brush went flying, luckily landing on the side. Chan was soaked; the rocks rolled apart and he had fallen right into the water. He picked himself up by his hands and adjusted his grip. 

_My mother’s gonna kill me._

He moved his hand, feeling rocks until he came into contact with an unfamiliar object. His curiosity was piqued and he moved some rocks out of the way so he could see better. 

There, in the riverbed, was a book made out of gold. The title was “Balance of the Universe” and he tried to pick it up. When he touched it again, his vision went black for a moment. Flashes of _something_ , places, people perhaps, crossed his mind. Places and people he had never seen before. 

He felt like he definitely should not be here, but could not look away. Something told him he had to get that book before it got into the wrong hands. 

Where that thought came from, he had no idea. 

Looking at it then, he could see that it was definitely buried. He looked around for a place marker. Not finding one, he decided to use his paintbrush. 

Chan put the rocks back on top of the book carefully, trying not to harm it. He then stuck the paintbrush he spent so much time tracking down in between two of the rocks. 

He heard Changbin yelling for him to go. 

_He’ll be back when term started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who the principal is? and why changbin is already at school?


	3. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet jeongin and go a bit in depth into  
> his background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i project on jisung’s character lol. it’s 12am sorry if i don’t make sense. enjoy.

Jeongin kicked a rock down the barren path he was walking down. He would have to go back to his house eventually, but for now he was content to stay outside and away from all of… that. 

His parents had been fighting again. His father was always yelling, always screaming, and Jeongin knew that he shouldn’t be mad at him. He had missed his dose of antidepressants and was suffering the effects of it, he knew, but  _ she looked so scared when he yelled at her and she went upstairs crying and nothing could make her calm down- _

Jeongin decided that he wouldn’t be thinking of that today. If you asked him, his childhood was perfectly normal, aside from him being the son of the CEO and owner of one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the country. 

Jeongin didn’t want to be some rich man’s son. He wanted a calm life. Maybe that’s where the theory reading came in. 

Checking the time on his watch, Jeongin decided that it was time to go inside and deal with his father yelling at everyone again, even if he didn’t want to. 

_ Yes, I already know I’m not good enough. I don’t need a reminder. _

He should at least go play buffer so he didn’t go crazy on his little siblings again. That would save them some grief. 

He turned around and started the trek back to his house, distracting himself from the long walk by watching the birds and other animals. He walked up the path and onto the doorstop, pulling open the door only to have his little sister storm out, backpack in hand and phone clutched angrily in the other. 

She was shorter than him, about 5’4, and she had an angry look on her face. Her blue eyes ( _ she must have her contacts in again _ ) shimmered darkly and her walk resembled a stomp more than her usual lighthearted prance, which was usually accompanied by a skip or a hop. She was usually a happy child. 

“Where are you going?” He asked her. She turned around, eyes still blazing but look thawing slightly when she saw that it was Jeongin who asked. 

“Appa doesn’t seem to know that I’m fourteen fucking years old. I’m going to the library without a babysitter.” She said, defensive, as if she expected Jeongin to disagree with her. 

“Do you need a ride, Sunhee?” She couldn’t stay mad at him, he knew this. All of his siblings preferred him over his dad. If his mom were still around, there might have been a competition for the favorite. 

“No, Sooyun is coming to pick me up in her car. Thanks though, oopa.” She said, taking her phone out of her pocket to check it. Her well-manicured fingers tapped rapidly on the screen for a few moments before she put it away again. 

“Okay, have fun then. Be safe and don’t do anything crazy.” 

“Of course, see you oopa. Tell Jeongsuk not to touch my chromebook again, he messaged Sooyun some stupid stuff the other day and I’m lucky that she knew it was him and that the school doesn’t monitor those computers at all.” She stared at her nails, picking at the sides of her fingers. Sunhee has always been bad with eye contact. Jeongin didn’t force her. 

“Of course. I’ll go inside now, see you later.” 

“Bye, oppa!” She yelled as her friend’s car pulled into the driveway. 

Jeongin went into the house, not spotting his father in his usual spot and assuming that he went upstairs for a while. His little brother, Jeongsuk, was using the computer that was technically for all of them but only used by him. 

He said hello to his brother before going upstairs to change. He could hear his father watching television in his bedroom. 

After changing and washing his face, Jeongin reapplied his makeup and switched his shoes and socks for something less dirty and more appropriate for the public. Couldn’t be seen in his forest boots in public, after all. 

“Jeongin!” His father calls from a room away. Oh, how Jeongin wishes he was sleeping. 

Instead of shouting back, he just went to see what he needed. Yelling “What!” would’ve gotten him yelled at. 

After he opened the door, his father immediately started yelling. “Where’s your sister?! She’s not allowed to leave on her own!” 

“She can leave, it’s whatever. She’s 14 and she’s going to the library with her friends,  _ who you have met _ .” For some reason, his father had always been an asshole about his sisters leaving the house alone. ( _ It’s the sexism,  _ the back of his mind whispered. But he didn’t want to get fired up while talking to his dad, so he didn’t say that.) 

His father let it go this time, only responding with an eyeroll. He had apparently decided that it wasn’t worth Jeongin going on another tirade. 

“Are you ready for school to start? Do you have all of your supplies?” His father asked. The perk of being the oldest was that he was always less harsh on him, even when he deserved it worse. The unfortunate part was that he couldn’t share some of that with his little siblings. 

He has five little siblings: Sunhee, the second oldest and a girl, Jeongsuk, the third oldest and a boy, Jeonghoon, the third youngest and a boy, and Eunji and Eunjoo, who were twins and the youngests. Sunhee was fourteen, Jeongsuk was twelve, Jeonghoon was ten, and the twins were nine. 

“Yeah, I have everything. My uniform from last year fits, but I’ll probably need another button down and vest.” Jeongin told his father. He might as well tell him when he was in a good mood. ( _ Maybe he finally took his meds? _ ) 

“I have some that belonged to Donghyun up in the attic. He brought them by the other day but he figured that you two wouldn’t want to talk.” His father laid back in his bed, switching the channel to some show about welding. 

Donghyun was a family friend who, despite all of Jeongin’s attempts to radicalize him, was a staunch conservative. Jeongin being on the opposite end of the spectrum didn’t help matters much. They ended up drifting apart even after Jongin's attempts to make amends and not talk about politics, though, so maybe they just weren’t meant to be. 

He decided that he would head upstairs to

grab the clothes. Even if they didn’t get along

anymore, there was no reason he couldn’t wear his old clothes. 

He climbed up the steps to their attic, shivering when he reached the top. He always forgot that it was freezing up there. 

He quickly found the bag and opened it up to grab what he needed. After a few minutes of looking, he decided to just take it all down since it would probably all fit him. 

The bag was big and pulled Jeongin along with it. On his way out, he accidentally knocked over a gemstone-encrusted jewelry box. On the front was the name  _ Lee Ayeong.  _

_ It was his mother’s.  _

He set the clothes down absently and snatched the jewelry box off of the floor. 

Inside was a silver-chained rose quarts necklace. 


End file.
